


Reaching Out

by that_sea_sponge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_sea_sponge/pseuds/that_sea_sponge
Summary: It's porn.  It's Supernatural, Dean and Cas porn, in a few chapters.  My first attempt at it.  M/F, M/F/M, (eventually) M/M.  Slow burn, everyone consents, kinda funny.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Asking

Dean Winchester’s porn collection was legendary, in every sense of the word. It was rumored to be a vast, comprehensive, well-organized vault of carnal sin that has attracted many voyeurs over the years such as, frequently, Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Bobby that one time, and even God. Castiel suspected that the elder brother Winchester even considered it a point of pride. It was only a legend as far as Castiel was concerned though because whenever Castiel was in proximity of Dean adding to, arranging, or showing off his collection, the laptop was snapped shut and the angel was warned, with a hiss, “You didn’t see anything!”. 

“Look, you know I know what you’re doing when you close your computer like that, right?”, Cas asked Dean, one night, from the doorway to Dean’s brick and white tiled bedroom. 

At his desk, Dean quickly shrugged into an old red checkered flannel and, in the same motion, shoved the closed laptop further away from the angel at the door. 

“I don’t care about your porn Dean - “

“Porn?” Even Dean realized how ridiculous that feigned innocence sounded and cringed.

“Dean! I don’t care about your porn, I just wanted to know if you knew where the spare keys to the garage are.”

“The keys?” Dean wasn’t even sure why he was feigning innocence about the keys, but at this point he couldn’t stop himself.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Nevermind, I’ll ask Sam.” He turned to leave the doorway, but then turned back with a thought, catching Dean reaching for the laptop. Dean immediately turned the reach into a stretch. “For Heaven’s sake Dean, you’re an adult, you don’t have to hide your porn.”

“I know!” Dean slipped his hands into his jeans pockets and slumped into his chair. “It’s just that...a dude doesn’t show his porn to his buds. I don’t want to, like, be rude or nothin’.”

“Dean, literally everyone who has ever stayed in this bunker has seen-”

“You know, like close buds -" 

“God himself, the almighty creator of Heaven and Earth, my father, sat at our kitchen table and told yo-”

“He doesn’t count.”

“God doesn’t count?”

“No, because, God knows what we do all the time anyway, right?”

“God could really not care less wha-”

“Exactly.” Dean folded his arms triumphantly, beaming confidence and victory.

Castiel was just confused. He raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed out of the doorway. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.” Dean managed a weak smile.

Castiel shut Dean’s door with a sigh.

“Oh, hey, Cas!” Sam called from behind him in the hall. The two men strode towards each other and met halfway. “I found your garage keys in the library.”

“Thanks,” Cas was both embarrassed and appreciative. “One question, Sam?”

“Yeah, sure man. What’s up?”

“Is your brother embarrassed by me?”

Sam pursed his lips in a way that characteristically meant he was choosing his words carefully. “How do you mean?”

“He hides things.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and then a look of controlled calm settled on his still boyish features. “Those things aren’t really about you, Cas. You’re an angel, maybe Dean feels like, I dunno, like maybe you can see into his soul or something. He’s vulnerable.”

Castiel nodded. “I did completely reform his body and soul after pulling him from hell.”

“I bet that’s it then,” Sam nodded. “What’s that like, anyway?”

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “Sticky.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam’s lips. “Good night, Cas.”

“Sleep well, Sam. Thank you for the keys.” Castiel was already talking to Sam’s back as the younger Winchester turned back towards his room by the bunker’s library. Castiel cast a look towards Dean’s closed door and decided he’d spend the evening cleaning the oven.

  


Castiel was fairly certain that the first time Dean left his recreational material open for Cas to see was accidental. Dean asked Cas to monitor traffic patterns in the area while he and Sam went out to the crime scene. 

“Just watch and see if the wolves are nearby the scene.”

“Right.” Cas nodded his head dutifully, taking a seat at the hotel room’s miniature sized round table, Dean’s laptop in hand.

Dean pulled a small handgun from his bag that rested on one of the small bed’s garish purple bed covers. He turned his head around the room, searching.

“Something wrong?”

“I feel like I forgot something.” He patted his pockets and found Baby’s keys. Dean tilted his head, uncertain. “Oh well,” he finally shrugged.

“Happy hunting,” Cas spoke enthusiastically to Dean’s back. 

As the door closed, Castiel noticed the minimized web browser on Dean’s taskbar. He brought up the tab that turned out to be a webpage with a jarring yellow background with a fat, red, problematic, faux oriental font. The words Free Trial lay over several embedded video elements.

“Busty Asian Beauties?” Cas narrowed his eyes towards the door before sighing and closing out the tab. “At least he doesn’t pay for it.” 

Cas just settled his eyes on the slow traffic at the intersections designated by Dean and Sam when Dean popped his head back through the now half closed hotel door. His eyes were wide and his face flushed. “Uh, everything ok in here? Computer working ok?”

Cas tilted his head. “....yeah?”

“Good? Good!,” Dean nodded. “Ok, we’ll be back.”

“I know.”

“Right.” Dean took a step back and quietly closed the door.

It took Cas a solid half a minute to understand the short encounter. When it clicked, the angel smiled. That embarrassment was...cute. Unwarranted and inappropriate, certainly, as Cas was indifferent to his friend’s viewing habits, but endearing.

  


The second time Cas stumbled on to Dean’s collection, it seemed more coincidental than intentional. For the record, Dean invited Castiel to his room that night. They were going to watch The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly at exactly 9:30. However, when Castiel knocked on the partially opened door, Dean wasn’t there. The angel took an awkward step inside, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets. Dean reminded him twice, so its not like the hunter forgot that they were supposed to meet.

Cas awkwardly thumbed through a flipped over book on Dean’s desk and silently critiqued the number of weapons Dean used in his decorating. His attention fell to Dean’s laptop. It was turned at an angle away from the door, but the screen had not gone to sleep, indicating dean had just left the room. Cas tilted his head to see an erotic photo open on the screen.

A thin, blonde, naked woman lay on a bed and she was artistically backlit by an open window.. She had her back arched outward from the bed. One hand held both of her ample breasts and the other was tucked between her legs. The woman’s mouth hung open and her eyes were half-closed. She looked radiant and happy. Despite Castiel’s own limited sexual experience, he knew he was looking at the photo of the moment of the height of this woman’s orgasm.

The photo reminded Castiel that Jimmy sometimes thought about his wife that way. An angel and their vessel were connected, after all, and sometimes thoughts, images, and sounds pierced the carefully constructed wall separating the two personalities.

_“Oh god!” Amelia gasped, one arm clutching the side of the bed and the other was bent upward and behind the extra large pillow. “Please don’t stop.” Amelia’s breasts clapped together rhythmically and her long brown bangs spilled into her eyes. She was captivating this way. Jimmy drew out his thrusts so that he could watch her skin blush and glisten. His shining blue eyes crinkled to see his wife that way. Eventually, always sooner than he would like, Jimmy buried his shock of unruly black hair into his wife’s cleavage and felt her climax pull her almost off the bed. She wrapped herself around him for stability. Jimmy sighed into his own release, finding the deepest point inside his wife and pushing against it in halting, breathless thrusts. Amelia tightened her grip around him and cooed reassuringly until Jimmy was aware of himself again. ___

____

__

Jimmy seemed extremely embarrassed that the Angel of the Lord glimpsed that particular memory. He profusely apologized and Castiel set the whole conversation aside, focusing on his assignment. If he had known then what he knows now about human feelings, Cas would have addressed Jimmy’s lingering sadness instead of mindlessly accepting Jimmy’s promises that such a thing would never happen again. 

Castiel felt his body react to both the image on the computer and the stolen memory of Amelia, pink and glowing, begging imperatives - “Just like that!” “Right there!” - and her final, soft gasp. He felt a flush all over and heat was redirected to his slacks.

“Oh, hey man.” Dean interrupted Cas’s processing. It had to have been very obvious to Dean that his friend was engrossed in the nude picture. If he was embarrassed or angry, it didn’t show on his face. If anything, Winchester appeared calm and relaxed. “Sorry I kept you waiting. Are you ready for cinematic crowning glory?”

“Sure.” Castiel’s voice was gravelly and grating in his own ears. He cleared his throat, pulled his coat closed, and took his designated seat on the couch while Dean brought up the movie on his laptop.

  


The third time Castiel found Dean’s porn was definitely on purpose. Sam was working a solo case a few states away while Dean and Castiel were both working locally, but also independently. The two almost never saw each other and took to leaving each other post-it-notes in passing.

“Did you clean out the fridge? I thought I had a pizza left”, one note read accusingly. “It was two weeks old!”, was Castiel’s reply in a flowing script. “Please return towels to the laundry room!”, one note scolded. Dean wrote a small, jagged “Yes, mom” on the note, leaving it on a pile of freshly laundered and folded towels. This went on long enough that the men made an unofficial game of hiding the notes in unexpected places. Cas found a grocery list inside a box of chocolate cereal and Dean found a poem about the sounds of the bunker’s antiquated air conditioning system inside of an ammunition locker.

“Hello?” Castiel called out to anyone who might be in the bunker out of habit. Hearing no reply, he carried his large canvas bag of supplies into the library. He saw Dean’s closed laptop resting on the library table with a post-it-note on top that he couldn’t quite read from where he was standing. With a smile, Castiel effortlessly eased his overstuffed bag to the floor and ran his hands over his coat sleeve, wiping away an intrusive splotch of blood before retrieving the note. 

It was unusually formal. “Hi Cas. I saw something that reminded me of you. Seems like your style. Saved it to my desktop. Take your time. Call later? - Dean.”

Puzzled, but interested, Cas settled into the large, stiff library chair. He flipped open the laptop and was pleased to see it was only sleeping instead of turned off. As the note promised, there was a movie file icon named “Cass” in the center of the desktop. Castiel perched his head on his chin and played the video.

A company logo displayed briefly before the black and white image of a woman’s hand materialized on the screen. It was balled into a tight fist. The shot widened to show a nude woman kneeling on all fours on a bed of voluminous, shiny sheets. Her long black hair had obviously been tussled. She slid to her stomach, hugging a pillow underneath her. The shot widened yet again to show an athletically built man with unruly dark hair slowly thrusting into her. The woman also appeared to be using an anal plug or some related sort of aide. If Castiel had to describe her expression, it would be blissful.

There was a shuffle off screen and a second nude man came into frame. This man was more muscular than the first and had lighter hair. He whispered something inaudible to the woman and helped her back onto her knees. Once situated again, the woman wrapped both hands around the new man’s hips and wrapped her mouth around his erect penis. She appeared to happily bob her head along his length while the dark haired man murmured something from behind. Seeing this woman clearly happy to be full, front to back, and in a kind of perverse tug-of-war caused the familiar flush to run down Cas’s body. _What must that feel like?_

The angel loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar button as the scene faded out and then faded back in. The scene was reset. The darker haired man was laying on his back on the bed. The woman settled slowly, very slowly, onto him. She gripped the man’s shoulders and raised her back to the sandy haired man standing at the bed’s edge. The lighter haired man took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself into the woman’s body as well. A quick shot showed the woman being held open by two larger than normal cocks stacked inside of her that were coordinating and picking up speed. The woman began to make noises of distress that concerned the Angel. She fell flat against the bottom man and gripped the sheets to either side of her. She winced, gasped, and threw her head back. One long sob forcefully wracked her body.

The woman’s expression changed to one of absolute ecstasy and a peace Castiel had never witnessed any human achieve. It became obvious she had not been in distress, but experiencing a genuine sort of transcendent event. Cas set the video back and watched that moment again - the arch, the gasp, the sob, and the smile. He watched that moment multiple times, focusing on a different feature each time, her eyelids, her hair, her trembling lips, and the smiles of the attractive men inside of her.

Castiel testily struggled a hand underneath all of his layers to adjust his erection before hitting the play button again. When his hand made that brief contact with the shaft of his penis and his thumb grazed its head, the angel felt a jolt of something akin to electricity surge through his human form. It left him doubled over and gasping. He removed his hand, but remained doubled as the rest of the video played and the two men finished messily.

The angel blinked and ruffled his hair to clear his head after that video. Sex was a natural human process that he chose to abstain from, but his vessel was still totally, annoyingly, human with all the human reactions that entails. He stared at his flushed hands until the color returned to normal and then he remembered the rest of the post-it-note. He fished his phone out of his coat pocket and pressed his first speed dial key.

It rang twice before he heard Dean’s familiar “Hey Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel thought he could hear Dean smile over the phone. “I, uh, got your message and watched the video.”

“Did you?” Dean was definitely smiling.

“It was...beautiful.”

“Hmm. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“What in Heaven’s name were you thinking?”

“I was thinking she seemed like your type.”

“I don’t have ‘a type’”, Cas was certain of this.

“That’s good to know.” There was an indefinite commotion on Dean’s end of the phone.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just having some drinks at our quaint little, wrong side of town bar about 20 miles out.”

Cas nodded, Dean had a few regular dalliances at this bar. The building had a giant cowboy hat on the roof. “Don’t worry about it. I do want to talk to you - about that video, but in person.” Cas suddenly felt a knot in his throat at the thought of discussing free internet porn videos with Dean. “Is that ok? When are you home?”

“Later tonight...oh! Hey, Melanie! Uhh, better make that tomorrow. Late tomorrow.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Of course, Dean.”

The sapphire eyed angel was indignantly correcting a volume on 7th century Catholicism when Sam spilled into the library later that night.

“Hey Cas!” The younger Winchester smiled. “Is it just you?” Sam let his multiple bags of gear fall to the floor with a thud.

“Yes. Your brother ran into a ‘friend’ at a bar.”, Castiel didn’t lift his eyes from the yellowed pages.

“Ahh,” Sam nodded his explicit understanding, falling into the chair across the table from Castiel. “Did something happen?”

“I’ve been following a Satanic cult hellbent on summoning Lucifer and Dean has been trying to track down a cursed set of acrylic paints. He only needs a Thelo Blue and a Burnt Crimson to complete the set.”

“I meant...did something not work related happen?” Sam pursed his lips in his universal expression of concern. He dipped his head into Cas’s line of sight and brought his friend’s gaze up from the book.

“No. Why?”

“If you were human I’d say you looked like you’ve been stood up.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and Sam threw up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. “Just an expression, Cas.”

Castiel frowned at the page he’d marked over with particular viciousness. “Stood up implies that there was an arrangement in place. There was never any such arrangement.”

Sam once again assumed his mask of irritatingly unwavering calm. “Some ‘arrangements’ are...unspoken, but understood by both parties.” 

“What if they’re not - understood or understood by both parties?” Cas looked at Sam with open, pleading eyes. 

Sam took a measured, certain breath. “Is this related to my asswipe of a brother?”. He nodded as Cas nodded helplessly at the table. “Cas, nobody ever asks me, but I don’t think that there is very much that Dean doesn’t understand about you or your arrangement. If there is something that he needs to know or something that he’s deliberately making you misunderstand, he needs to be...corrected.”

“Corrected?” That was weird phrasing even to Cas’s ears.

“Yes, Cas. Correct. Him.” Sam eyed Castiel down for emphasis. “I’m sure that an Angel of the Lord has ways to make puny, misleading mortals understand the truth of things.”

Castiel wasn’t completely sure what Sam meant nor was he completely sure that Sam was completely sure about what Sam meant. “Right. Uh, okay. Correct him.”

Sam smiled at Cas fondly. “I’m sorry about him. I’m sorry that he’s obviously hurt your feelings tonight. Please don’t give up on him or whatever he’s scheming just yet. Good night, Cas.”

Castiel mirrored Sam’s fondness as the younger Winchester stood from the table. “Good night, Sam. Thank you.” As he watched Sam leave, Castiel was momentarily puzzled by one sudden, slight twinge of Sam’s neck and shoulders, but Sam kept walking as if he hadn’t noticed, so Cas returned his eyes to his book. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter, Cas found the explicit video Dean left for him. Dean was Dean and Castiel was pissed.

It was, in fact, almost evening the next day when Castiel’s phone rang and Dean’s name showed in the caller ID. Catiel sighed, petulantly, and almost decided not to answer it, but his conversation with Sam the night before motivated him to spend time on Dean. 

“Hello, Dean”. 

“Heya Cas. Look man, I’m really sorry about last night. Hope you’re not too angry or frustrated or somethin’.” 

Castiel sighed. “What do you _want_ , Dean?” 

“I _want_ to make it up to you, if you’ll let me.” There was a short pause and the next time Dean spoke, it was in a whispered tone. “It’s about the, uh, video. You said you wanted to talk? Let’s talk. Meet me at the Nightingale, right now.” 

Cas was puzzled, that run down hotel was actually less than a mile from the bunker. “Why not meet here?” 

“Extenuating circumstances and, uh, Sam has this thing about, look, doesn't matter. I’m in room 222. Please?” 

Dean ended the call before the word “fine” was even completely out of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel took a moment to mentally reach out for Dean and found a ball of uncertainty and impatience. “Sam?” Castiel called out to the Bunker in general. “I’m going out for a while.” He really wasn’t sure why the brothers insisted on that sort of notification system because it was notoriously unreliable given the metrics of the Bunker, but Cas was pleasantly surprised when he heard a muffled “okay” from somewhere vaguely in his left peripheral. 

Castiel opted to walk the short distance to the hotel and hadn’t noticed how warm he had been until he felt his skin chill against the night air, as if all of his body heat was trying to find a way to escape at once. “It’s a normal human body response”, he spoke in an attempt to keep himself company, more than anything. “When humans are angry or upset their bodies have a chain reaction that prepares the body to expend great amounts of energy.” _It’s called ‘arousal’,_ his thoughts impeded on themselves. Castiel decided to stop talking. 

The Angel walked until he saw the tacky neon-violet cursive text of the hotel sign. Frustratingly, his heart began to stammer quickly when he was close enough to the hotel to see Dean’s “Baby” parked near that sign. This was the sort of roadside dive where the two-storied hotel’s rooms open directly onto the street, so Cas wouldn’t have to pass through a lobby or risk any attention to get to the appointed room. Once in the parking lot, Cas scanned the ancient hotel’s layout for stairs to the second floor. 

Before Cas found the stairs, he heard a slow, quiet “Hey Cas” from the shadow surrounding the right side of the building. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, hey man.” Dean emerged from the shadows, from a spot that Cas could now clearly identify as the stairwell he was seeking. Dean’s face was flushed and his eyes were red. Dean was uncharacteristically undressed, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans and he was in clear need of a comb. 

“Are you drunk?” Cas asked, suspicious of his friend’s appearance. 

“Not drunk,” Dean shook his head a little too emphatically. “I wanted to be sure I caught you before you made it to the room.” Dean waved Castiel in the direction of Baby and both men perched on the Impala’s hood.

“So,” Dean nodded.

“So.” Cas answered.

Dean smiled and shook his head. “You, uh, liked that video?”

Cas nodded awkwardly.

“I’m glad.” Dean nodded at his boots. Dean waited until he was sure his friend wasn’t going to say anything else. “Since you liked it, I was hoping, er, I thought maybe you’d like,” Dean broke into an awkward laugh, “It’s like I’m a teenager or somethin’. Here’s the deal. My friend Melanie, you remember her?” Cas shook his head, but Dean continued as if Cas had nodded. “Yeah, Melanie is upstairs. Now, she and I have been, uh, special friends for a long time. I told her all about you.”

“Oh?”, Cass felt his blood drain from his face.

“She is interested in, well, we are interested in, mmmm.” Dean sighed. “Would you like to join us upstairs?

“Join you?” Cas cleared his throat.

“Yes.” 

“You and Melanie? Upstairs….together?” Cas was having some trouble with his words and shoved his hands into his pockets, bringing his coat closer to his body. 

“Yeah. No pressure, whatever you’re cool with. You can join in or watch, or uhh, maybe take the lead?” 

“You’re asking me to participate in sexual intercourse with you and Melanie...tonight...upstairs?”

Dean laughed and he repeated, a little too loudly, “Yes. I’m inviting you to participate in sexual intercourse with me and Melanie, right upstairs, right now. That is exactly what I am asking.” 

“But Dean, it’s uh, I don’t, uh, I don’t know what to do.” 

“You’ll figure it out. Melanie’s, uh, she’s kinda urgently waiting upstairs, so I’m headed up. Are you comin’?” Baby creaked and bounced as Dean stood up. 

Cas could hear his heart beating in his ears. His hands were too warm inside his pockets, so he took them out, but then they were too cold. Cas remembered watching the video that Dean sent and his body’s reaction to it. He also considered that this was _Dean_ standing in front of him making this offer. This was something that Dean suggested and _wanted_ to do with him. Suddenly his reticence seemed unnecessary. “Okay.” 

“Okay? Well, okay then,” Dean smiled and began walking. When he didn’t hear Cas’s steps following him, he turned around to see Cas motionless and wide-eyed, perched on the car’s hood. “C’mon, you,” Dean grabbed Cas by the sleeve and steered them both to the unlit stairway. 

Dean stopped in front of room 222 and looked back at Cas. Cas felt Dean’s eyes on his face, studying his features and Cas felt his face begin to burn. Dean held the look, longer, searching, absorbing. He finally focused on Cas’s mouth and then, with a lick of his own lips, raised a fist to knock on the door. “It’s us.” Dean received no answer, which appeared to be the correct answer.

In one motion, Dean opened the door a small bit and shoved Cas inside. He immediately followed and shut the door behind him. Cas found himself in a cramped room that was just big enough for an over-large bed, a night stand, a tv, and a very unhygienic looking vinyl lounge chair. 

“Cas,” Dean nudged Castiel in the ribs, causing Cas to jerk his head back to the center of the room. “this is Melanie. Melanie, this is...Cas.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened, embarrassed he hadn’t noticed Melanie right away because Melanie was not being shy about her presence in the room. Melanie was unable to be shy about her presence in the room. The woman would normally have had very pleasant features, coiled dark curly hair and dark brown eyes, but at the moment her features were fixed into a very distressed, pleading look. Melanie lay naked, on her back, in the center of the bed. She held her hands awkwardly against her thighs which, themselves, were splayed very far apart. Melanie wiggled her hips, intentionally showing Dean and Cas, a pink, noisy toy that was both inserted into her and curved to press against the front of her body. 

“Melanie’s been waiting,” Dean explained for Cas’s benefit. 

Melanie managed a small laugh. She spoke with something of a whine, “Yes, I have. Come on, Dean.”

“You can wait a little longer,” Dean assured her and, in response, Melanie dramatically whimpered and raised her knees so that her back was planted flatly against the mattress. Castiel assumed this was to reposition the angle of the toy inside of her.

“Don’t listen to her,” Dean was clearly joking and spoke to the writhing woman, “she can go for hours like that.” That elicited a frustrated groan from the woman.

“Can your friend?” Melanie asked mischievously.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas and made a point of scanning him up and down. “He might have even more stamina than I do.” 

Dean took a few steps towards Cas and the battle hardened angel gulped reflexively. Dean made a point of staring predatorily at his friend as Dean kicked off his boots, taking his socks off at the same time. Eager to hide from Dean’s eyes, Castiel’s eyes found themselves on Dean’s hands, which Dean was using to make a proper show of breaking open his belt buckle and sliding the belt from the loops in his waistband. Dean set the belt aside on the nightstand with a coy wink.

“Deaaaaan,” Melanie writhed in earnest now. 

“Wait.” Dean ordered Melanie in no rush, turning his body towards the bed. His back now to Castiel, Dean shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it aside, and slid out of his jeans, taking his underwear with them. Castiel’s eyes danced along the rippled lines of Dean’s shoulders and down his back. Dean’s back was scarred and, at this point, Castiel knew how Dean had gotten most of them. As his eyes continued down, Castiel felt almost guilty gawking at his friend this way and very guilty about wanting to put his hands on Dean’s hips so that he could draw the hunter close and he could begin to trace the muscular lines down Dean’s legs.

“Cas, take a seat,” Dean sounded as though he was smiling as he approached the bed. 

Melanie eagerly rose to her knees and Cas obediently took a spot in the dingy vinyl chair. Cas felt over-warm, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Melanie as he shrugged out of his long coat. She smiled at Dean like he was a god. Without needing a word of encouragement, Melanie dipped her head and took Dean into her mouth. Slowly she began to rock her body back and forth, bringing Dean closer to her. Cas noted with fascination the smile at the edges of Melanie’s lips as her rocking had to go further and further back as Dean grew in her mouth. Dean relaxed his hands onto Melanie’s shoulders and began to match her movements with his hips. 

The room was silent except for Melanie’s toy, her rocking, and the working of her mouth, which Cas was watching intently. Melanie was very beautiful, he decided, particularly the shape of her lips and the brightness in her eyes. Castiel was almost startled when Dean first let out a soft sigh and then a second, sharper one. Dean tapped Melanie on the shoulders and she wordlessly released him and scooted back on the bed. 

“How do you want me?’, Dean offered, settling his palms flat, holding himself up on bed as he seemed to unconsciously follow her body towards the headboard. 

Melanie smiled, clicked the toy off, and with some effort, removed it, setting it on the nightstand next to Dean’s belt. “What about your friend?” 

“Go say hello,” Dean encouraged, sweeping his arm back in Cas’s direction. Cas felt petrified as everyone’s attention was suddenly on him. 

“Aww, Cas,” Dean admonished him, “Melanie doesn’t bite.”

“Much,” Melanie added.

“Much,” Dean agreed.

“Uhm,” Cas wasn’t sure which article of clothing to struggle with first.

“I’ve got you, handsome.” Melanie assured him, sliding off the bed with a pillow. She dropped the pillow on the floor next to Cas’s chair and knelt on it. Castiel clasped his hands rigidly to the chair’s armrest, but was sure to leave his body open as Melanie leaned into his space. Dean momentarily grabbed Cas’s attention as he sat on the edge of the bed, but Melanie grabbed it back instantly, as she reached in to unbuckle his belt. He watched her eyes and found her smile intoxicating. She was earnest in unzipping his trousers and met his eyes as she slipped her hand inside, drawing him out. Castiel was embarrassed when she drew out his already solid erection and by the fact that her touch seemed to shoot lightening through his body. 

“You are fun.” Melanie smiled up at Cas, dispelling his embarrassment. “You choose your friends well,” she called over her shoulder to Dean. 

All Cas heard in reply was one thick, easy laugh. 

Melanie shifted her posture and adjusted her warm, firm grip on him. She looked up at him and Castiel realized she was asking if it was okay if she did to him what she’d just done to Dean. Castiel couldn’t form words, but nodded as he frantically pulled off his tie with one hand and undid his top button with the other, desperate to find more oxygen in the room. Melanie dropped her head and, starting from the bottom of his length, slowly dragged her tongue upwards to the very top. 

Cas felt the warm first and then the cool and then the wet. By the time he’d processed those sensations, Melanie was slowly bobbing her head up and down and all of the sensations became one, all at the same time. Cas watched as his hips betrayed him and followed the woman upwards as her head moved. Melanie indicated this was okay with a short glance and a nod. His thoughts became reduced to “warm”, “wet”, and “soft’ and he let out a squeaky, moaning noise and jagged breath.

Cas caught some movement over Melanie’s shoulder and saw that Dean was sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, but had taken himself in hand. He was stroking himself rhythmically in time with Melanie’s head. This made Cas even more flushed - when had it become okay to watch Dean do that? When had any of this become okay? Castiel felt his entire body tense up, starting from his erection. 

“Hey now, don’t forget about me over here.” Dean’s words broke the spell Castiel’s body was under and he found himself disappointed as all of his muscles began to relax. 

Melanie let out a soft laugh and withdrew from Castiel. “Who could forget about you?” Castiel was enthralled by the way the light broke against the curls in her hair and glistened from a pair of small, golden studs in her ears. She stood, facing the bed, but dropped her hand down for Castiel to grab, which he did. He allowed Melanie to pull him to standing and towards the bed.

Dean took a moment to clumsily futz with a box of prophylactics and slide one over his penis, but recovered his confidence as he lay back on the bed, feet on the ground, motioning Melanie to him. Melanie released Castiel so that she could crawl on to the bed, plant a few kisses on Dean’s torso, turn around and slide herself onto Dean’s covered erection, while also facing Castiel. She pulled Castiel right to the edge of the bed so that she could touch him while also rocking against Dean and Castiel found himself also between Dean’s legs where they extended off the bed.

Wordlessly, Dean began a steady pace with his hips which Melanie followed with her body as she steadied her posture by holding on to Castiel. He took the liberty of steadying his arms on her shoulders. Melanie smiled at him mischievously before settling both hands on his chest, on over each nipple, then, with each upward motion, she made purposeful upward flicks on his nipples. This shot two parallel paths of lightning down Castiel’s body straight to his swollen middle, connecting himself in a way he didn’t know was possible. Each upward movement intensified this sensation.

Castiel couldn’t catch an even breath. “Oh God!” 

Glad he was out of Castiel’s direct line of sight, Dean couldn’t completely squelch a knowing laugh about that statement. Melanie smacked Dean’s thigh in Castiel’s defense even though she wasn’t in on that particular joke. “Be Nice!”. Dean made one sharp thrust in response, nearly toppling the precarious tower.

“How about we switch?” Dean offered up from his back. “Or, uh we could, uh…”

This time it was Castiel who couldn’t entirely stifle a laugh at Dean’s sudden, obvious embarrassment and loss of words. Melanie shot him a warning glance that he took very seriously and wiped the smile from his face. 

“How about it?” Melanie, asked. She pulled Cas’s hand down her middle, pressing his fingers into the wetness just below her pubic bone. Cupped as his hand was, Castiel would have been able to easily slide his fingers inside the woman, had she been unoccupied, but he felt compelled to hold his hand there, accidentally grazing the thin latex covering Dean. Dean stiffened at the contact, but didn’t pull away or say anything. 

Castiel made a few contemplative strokes against the woman’s body, really trying his best not to accidentally touch Dean as he did so. Castiel closed his eyes. This was the warmth and wetness that Jimmy was powerless against and dreamed of even as Castiel fought the armies of Heaven in possession of the vessel. Though he, himself, was not completely new to sex, Castiel could only defer to Jimmy’s stolen memories and the few porn videos he’d seen for reference of what it really must be like to indulge himself fully.

As if reading his mind, Melanie began to rock herself against his palm, bringing Dean along with her. Dean sighed deeply at the renewed movement. In a sudden loss of inhibition, Cas lined his middle fighter against Dean and used the naturally wet latex to guide his finger up and inside Melanie. Inside he felt the warmth and the smoothness while Dean thrusted and Melanie rocked.

“Can we make a decision, please?” Dean spoke with short breaths and growing urgency.

“You can wait,” Melanie chided Dean. “What do you think, Cas?”

Castiel looked deeply into Melanie’s eyes and noticed small, glowing flakes of glitter in her eye make up. It did very little to hide the growing blush of her skin. He stroked her cheek, touching a bit of smeared lipstick near her mouth. As he did so, it was like a bucket of ice water suddenly washed over him, snapping him out of a stupor. On the list of infinite “Thou Shalt Nots” Angels have to follow, laying with humans and any risk at all of the creation of a Nephalim was pretty much the cardinal Shalt Not. Castiel knew he was already an abomination because of his lust and past mistakes, but this one was the rule he could not risk.

“Uhh, I can’t, thank you.” Castiel withdrew his hand. If she was offended, Melanie did not show it. She maneuvered around Dean so that she was up on all fours. This brought Dean up to his knees. Melanie made a movement to bring her head down on him again, but Castiel pulled back.

“I should - “ Castiel made a wide gesture towards Dean’s discarded box of condoms.

“I thought you had stamina” Melanie was teasing him, but smiled at him genuinely with an ‘its up to you’ shrug. Castiel hoped it didn’t take as long as it felt it did to get the condom in place. 

Melanie did not appear to miss a stroke as she gracefully took Cas completely into her mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat surround him and he could rejoin the moment. When he opened his eyes, he found Dean looking at him. A blush had settled on the hunter’s freckled cheeks and his mouth was half open as he moved against Melanie. He looked away when Castiel looked down at him. 

Castiel genuinely didn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable, but he spotted a drop of sweat on Dean’s neck. It began sliding downward and Cas’s eyes followed it, down the length of Dean’s neck, onto his sternum, and from there down Dean’s toned abdomen until it disappeared behind Melanie. Dean’s whole body had become flushed and light red by the time Cas raised his eyes again and he was breathing much more audibly. They caught each other in a look and Dean, swallowed a breath, closed his emerald eyes and tilted his head back, looking not unentirely as if he were in some obscene prayer.

Soon Melanie began to move in shorter and shorter arcs. Her breathing became stilted and this drew Castiel’s full attention. She had Dean’s attention too, as he reached one hand around her hips, placed it between her thighs, and began to rub. She withdrew her mouth from Castiel and muttered quiet curses as she ground against Dean’s pelvis on the way down and his hand on the way up in short spastic motions. Suddenly, she took a breath, let out a short series of moans, and arched up and forward, where she latched onto one of Castiel’s arms. Enraptured, Cas held her tightly to him with his other arm. She buried herself in the crook of Cas’s elbow and Cas smiled broadly and stroked her hair as her breathing began to slow. 

At this point, Dean’s breathing also changed so Melanie lifted her back to Dean for more access. He folded himself completely around her, leaving the angel, Castiel, to fully support the weight of all three of them. Dean thrusted and stalled several times against the woman before he let out a powerful moan and shuddered. Then he was still. Dean lay breathing against the woman with his eyes pinched closed for a few minutes before withdrawing from her and falling backwards onto the mattress. Melanie released Castiel and rocked back on her knees where she and Dean shared a satisfied laugh of nervous energy. Watching that shared motion and reaction genuinely delighted Cas. 

When that short moment passed, Melanie returned her attention and her mouth back to Cas, as if she’d never let him go. Cas could also feel that, while Dean appeared to be lying on his back with a darkly freckled arm across his face, Dean wasn’t staring at the ceiling. He had Dean’s undivided attention as well. He could feel Dean’s eyes on his face, and mouth, and chest. This made him both self-conscious and a little bolder. He made sort of a show of thrusting deeply into Melanie’s mouth, but decided he very much liked how that felt and kept doing it and found the woman was very accommodating. She rearranged herself so that she was on her knees, one hand and her mouth firmly gripping Castiel’s shaft and she used the other hand to gently tug on his testicles in rhythm with her head movements. 

This caused conflicting sensations in the pit of Castiel’s stomach and a warmth spread from the base of his spine upwards and back down, causing him to shudder and gasp. His muscles contracted like before, but this time Dean didn’t interrupt. Everything felt tight all at once and Cas’s senses blurred, he felt as though he was falling off of a steep cliff and at the moment he was about to hit the ground, his wings spread and he soared. Then it was over. He opened his eyes and tried to breath. Melanie was smiling up at him and Dean was sitting up, rubbing both green eyes tiredly with his palms. “Umm..I, uh…’

After a few hotswaps of the hotel’s cramped bathroom, Dean and Cas found themselves, again, outside the hotel room’s door. Melanie shuffled through a bag and handed Dean a small, small grey box.

‘’Your Thelo Blue and Burned Crimson. Careful, they pack a real punch.”

“Always a pleasure,” Dean drawled and shared a meaningful look with Melanie before leading Cas down the unsafely dark hotel stairs. The men crossed the parking lot quietly and Dean stopped next to the Impala’s driver side door. He eyed Cas as Cas walked past the passenger door.

“Give you a lift?”

“Uh no,” Cas shook his head. “I walked and Sam and uh.” Cas pursed his lips and looked at Dean and the ground.

Dean nodded, unable to decipher the angel’s expressions. “You okay?”

“Yeah. yeah. I’m just going to walk.”

“Alright,” Dean turned his key to unlock the door.

Cas headed a few steps towards the parking lot entrance before turning back. “Hey, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

Cas cocked his head to the side, inquisitively. “Did you just get paid for sex?”

“No!,” Dean sounded scanalized as he opened the Impala’s door loudly. “ _We_ just got paid for sex.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two went a bit longer than I expected. I decided adding third chapter was better than cramming it all together.


End file.
